Si demain
by aliceanjee
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Forever's gonna start tonight". De retour chez elle, Sam se perd dans le flot de ses souvenirs, quand tout à coup... S/J, AU, post-Stargate: Universe


**A/N:** Traduction de ma fic "Forever's gonna start tonight". J/S, O/S, post-Stargate: Universe

**Disclaimer:** Propriété des gens de Stargate et de Bonnie Tyler, donc pas à moi, évidemment.

* * *

><p><strong>Si demain commençait ce soir (Total Eclipse of the Heart)<strong>

Elle ferma la porte du pied et se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers le salon, laissant tomber ses clés et son sac de voyage sur la table basse. Samantha Elizabeth Carter, colonel de l'US Air Force et docteur en astrophysique était enfin de retour chez elle après une absence de six mois à la tête de l'équipage du _George__Hammond_. Épuisée, elle entra dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin avant de retourner au salon et d'allumer pensivement la radio, sélectionnant une de ses stations musicales préférées et prêtant une attention distraite aux premières mesures de la chanson en cours. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son regard se portant sur les photos posées sur le manteau de la cheminée et laissa les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Une image en particulier attira son attention : on pouvait y voir un homme en treillis vert, un P-90 à la main, les cheveux grisonnants coupés court à la tondeuse, souriant avec des yeux brillants vers l'objectif. Cette photo de Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, alors simple colonel dans l'US Air Force, avait été prise environ deux ans après qu'elle ait rejoint le programme Porte des Étoiles, quand ils se considéraient alors tous comme faisant partie d'une même famille.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round._

Il les rejoignait de moins en moins souvent pour des soirées entre co-équipiers lorsqu'ils étaient basés à Cheyenne Mountain. C'était avant qu'ils aient tous deux reçu leurs promotions : elle était passée du rang de major à celui de lieutenant-colonel puis enfin colonel tandis qu'il avait été promu au rang de major-général puis lieutenant-général ; avant qu'ils aient quitté Colorado Springs : elle y était restée pour un temps lorsqu'elle avait été mise à la tête de l'équipe avant de partir pour Atlantis après sa deuxième promotion, il s'était installé à Washington DC en tant que chef du Système de Défense Terrien d'abord puis en tant que chef des Opérations Portes des Étoiles après qu'il fut promu pour la seconde fois. Depuis Edora, cela lui arrivait souvent de prétexter avoir à faire hors du territoire quand c'était son tour à elle de jouer les hôtesses. Si leurs soirées se passaient chez Daniel ou chez Teal'c, alors il était présent, mais, de temps à autre, il avait un empêchement et il lui était impossible de se rendre chez elle.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

Oh, comme elle avait été en colère, se sentant trahie, comme ses larmes avaient été amères lorsqu'ils étaient revenus ! Elle avait passé trois mois, presque sans dormir ni manger, à frénétiquement recréer les lois de la physique afin de le ramener et quand ils avaient enfin gagné Edora, il était simplement passé à côté d'elle sans un regard, sans un mot : il avait serré Laira dans ses bras en lui demandant de retourner chez lui en sa compagnie. L'équipe était rentrée seule et pourtant il n'avait jamais fait allusion à ce qui s'était passé durant tout ce temps, il ne leur avait même pas communiqué son soulagement ou sa gratitude.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

Et maintenant, plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées. Ils avaient passé de bons moments, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé même si l'équipe au complet, anciens et nouveaux membres compris, savait que leurs rapports étaient guindés. Ils étaient toujours amis, mais ne se sentaient plus comme faisant partie d'une même famille, bien qu'ils soient toujours amicaux l'un envers l'autre.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._

Elle savait qu'il tenait encore à elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre s'il tenait toujours à elle « beaucoup plus qu'il n'était sensé le faire ».

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart._

Quand elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle l'avait vu avec Anise-Freya, ou encore Kerri Johnson, elle ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur, bien qu'elle se refuse à l'admettre, même au plus profond d'elle-même.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild._

Quand c'était le cas, elle revêtissait fébrilement sa combinaison de cuir et sortait faire une balade en Indian. Cela lui arrivait encore, après toutes ces années, à chaque fois qu'elle était de retour du côté des États-Unis, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas encore assez fréquent à son goût.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms._

« Si seulement », songea-t-elle. Si seulement elle avait pu trouver refuge dans ses bras le jour où tant de personnel sous ses ordres avait trouvé la mort lors de l'attaque juste avant le lancement du projet _Destinée_ depuis la base lunaire d'Icare ; même seulement pour une courte, très courte, étreinte de réconfort, comme celle qu'ils avaient partagé le jour où Janet avait trouvé la mort, ou comme lorsqu'il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules afin de la réconforter le jour où son papa était décédé.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry._

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle s'était retirée dans ses quartiers après avoir passé les rênes à son second à bord du vaisseau, elle n'avait pas pu sortir. Elle s'était donc dirigée vers la salle de sport, où elle avait passé plusieurs heures à faire des tours de piste en courant et à battre comme plâtre le punching-ball, souhaitant que Teal'c soit présent afin de s'entraîner avec elle, au lieu de se trouver à des années-lumières sur Dakara avec Bra'tac et les membres de la Rébellion Jaffa. C'était injuste que tant de personnes remarquables soient mortes ce jour-là alors qu'elle y avait assisté, impuissante.

Elle secoua la tête et prêta plus d'attention à la chanson en cours, un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait établir des parallèles avec la chanson, du moins en partie.

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart,  
><em>And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever,<br>___And if you'd only hold me tight, We'd be holding on forever  
><em>And we'd only be making it right, 'Cause we'd never be wrong<br>___Together we could take it to the end of the line  
><em>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>___(All of the time)_

Elle n'avait jamais pu établir de liens profonds avec un homme, et ce depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre dans la salle de briefing lorsqu'elle l'avait défié au bras-de-fer, pas même avec Martouf ou Narim, et encore moins avec Pete, même si elle avait vraiment voulu prétendre le contraire.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart  
><em>There's nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart<br>___Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark  
><em>Nothing I can say a total eclipse of the heart<em>_

Elle n'avait tout d'abord éprouvé que du respect et de l'admiration pour lui, pour le brillant et talentueux commandant qu'il était. Elle ne savait pas précisément quand elle avait commencé à être amoureuse de lui elle en avait seulement pris conscience le jour fatidique où ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés coincés de chaque côté de ce champ de force à bord du vaisseau Goa'uld pendant cette atroce expérience avec les brassards Atanik.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be._

Elle se rappellerait toujours de son regard hanté, coupable et rempli de douleur lorsqu'il avait mentionné la mort de son fils à Malachi, le scientifique alien, afin d'essayer de le convaincre de ne pas déclencher la boucle temporelle encore une fois.

_(Turn around) But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am._

Elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante de son soutien le jour où il avait rencontré son père pour la première fois, avant que Jacob Carter ne lui annonce qu'il avait le cancer et qu'il lui fasse savoir qu'il était déçu qu'elle ne veuille pas accepter son aide pour rentrer à la NASA.

_(Turn around) Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you,  
><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I know there's nothing any better there's nothing that I just wouldn't do.<em>_

Ça c'est sûr, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre comme lui durant toutes les années qu'elle avait vécu, pas même dans d'autres galaxies, quelqu'un qui lui faisait son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine et qui amenait une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle ferait tout pour pouvoir se retrouver en sa présence encore une fois au lieu de lui parler par télécommunication, et aussi loin de leur environnement professionnel que possible afin qu'ils puissent renouer leurs liens d'amitié, loin des oreilles et regards indiscrets qui pourraient endommager leurs carrières à tous deux. Ils étaient toujours en théorie dans la même chaîne de commande, même s'il ne lui arrivait que très rarement de lui faire un rapport en personne puisque le CIS supervisait la plupart de ses opérations.

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark,  
><em>We were living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.<br>___I really need you tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight. (Forever's gonna start tonight).  
><em>Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart,<br>___There's nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart._

Elle soupira et déposa son verre de vin, maintenant vide, sur la table basse, se demandant ce qui l'avait rendue si sombre ce soir alors que les dernières mesures de la chanson s'égrenaient dans le vide. Elle éteignit la radio et les lumières, se tournant en direction de sa chambre, quand le bruit de la sonnette retentit brusquement à deux reprises.

Elle vérifia l'heure et se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, puisque 02h00 venait seulement de sonner ici à Colorado Springs. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se donner la peine de regarder à travers le judas et simplement héla son visiteur nocturne, demandant qu'il revienne à une heure moins matinale, qui qu'il soit, car elle voudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, être en mesure d'avoir une bonne nuit (et journée) de repos.

« Allons Carter, vous n'allez quand même pas me faire attendre dans le froid, non ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'arrive dans votre coin directement de la capitale. Bon, d'accord, c'est le _Dédale_ qui m'a déposé, mais quand même... »

Elle y regarda à deux fois et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte.

« Mon général ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », réussit-elle à dire, perplexe quant à sa présence, puisqu'ils s'étaient appelés en vidéoconférence il y avait à peine trois heures lorsqu'elle avait quitté son poste, et il n'avait pas parlé d'une visite imminente à Colorado Springs.

Elle le fit entrer, bredouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur le décalage horaire (hors-sujet, puisqu'il avait été téléporté jusque là), Daniel (hors-sujet également, puisqu'il se trouvait sur Atlantis, bien qu'amarré à San Francisco, en compagnie de Vala et Mitchell afin de donner un coup de main temporaire à Sheppard avec la gestion et le recrutement de la cité) et les rapports de mission qu'elle était certaine de lui avoir transmis par courrier électronique, à moins qu'elle n'ait oublié à cause de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait, auquel cas elle n'aurait besoin que d'une minute pour les lui remettre, et voudrait-il du café en attendant, elle n'avait rien de prêt mais elle pourrait probablement trouver de quoi faire un ou deux sandwichs si le général avait faim.

« Jack. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelez-moi Jack, Carter, je ne suis pas là officiellement. Et non merci, j'ai eu vos rapports, déjà mangé et bu plus qu'assez de café pour aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien mon gé... Jack. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas contente de discuter avec vous, mais... est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous avons déjà parlé il y a quelques heures et tout allait pour le mieux. Et appelez-moi Sam s'il-vous-plaît, puisque vous n'êtes pas là officiellement. »

Jack O'Neill s'assit, lui faisant signe d'en faire de même, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y distinguer de la lassitude, mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu en lui depuis très longtemps : de la fierté, de la joie, et, plus important que tout, de la paix.

« J'ai eu une petite discussion avec les chefs d'États-majors interarmées aujourd'hui, et un certain nombre de décisions ont été prises suite à cette réunion. Tout d'abord, félicitations, brigadier-général Samantha Carter. Vous devrez vous présenter à Cheyenne Mountain lundi matin après la fin de vos congés, où vous entrerez en fonction à la place de Landry, qui a été nommé chef des Opérations Portes des Étoiles à Washington DC. J'ai déjà donné tous les détails de la cérémonie à Walter, et aussi contacté Vala, Mitchell, Sheppard, Danny et Teal'c, qui devraient tous arriver à temps. Je serais là aussi ! Oh, et Mitchell recevra également sa promotion au rang de colonel, ça sera votre première tâche à l'ordre du jour, et une surprise. N'oubliez pas votre uniforme de cérémonie, hein. Comme au bon vieux temps ! »

Elle était abasourdie, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette promotion : elle était déjà plus que satisfaite d'avoir atteint le rang de colonel ainsi que de commander son propre vaisseau. Elle était toutefois contente pour Mitchell : il le méritait bien, après tous ses efforts avec les Oris, les Wraiths et tous les autres méchants, d'origine extra-terrestre ou non. Elle se rendit compte que cela lui permettrait de travailler avec tous ces gens fabuleux de nouveau. Ils lui manquaient parfois, même si elle ne se sentait jamais seule et entretenait de bons rapports avec l'équipage sous ses ordres.

« C'est... c'est génial ! Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

Ça serait génial de revoir tout le monde : ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés tous ensemble depuis bien avant son départ pour Atlantis, il y avait déjà quelques années de cela. Puis tout à coup, la signification du départ de Landry lui parut claire.

« Mais alors... et vous, gé... Jack ? Si Landry occupe votre poste, que ferez-vous donc ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant.

« C'est une autre des décisions qui ont été prises aujourd'hui. Depuis 01h00 ce matin, me voici maintenant lieutenant-général de l'US Air Force Jack O'Neill... à la retraite ! Il était plus que temps, je commençais à devenir un des nombreux généraux joufflus et sédentaires qui ont établi résidence au redouté Pentagone. Et puis de toute façon, ça me manquait de ne plus pouvoir aller à la pêche avec ma partenaire favorite... vous, Sam. »

« Mais non, vous n'êtes pas joufflu du tout, mon général ! Vous êtes tout aussi séduisant que lorsque vous dirigiez le SGC, et que nous les filles vous admirions de loin ! », lâcha-t-elle étourdiment. Elle devint cramoisie, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait juste de draguer son commandant... euh, pardon, à la retraite ? Il n'était plus son commandant à présent ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Il aurait simplement pu lui en faire part par téléphone, ou bien lors de leur réunion précédente, pourquoi s'était-il donc déplacé jusqu'ici pour lui annoncer sa mise à la retraite ? Mais attendez, est-ce qu'il venait juste de l'appeler Sam ? Était-il vraiment en train de caresser de son pouce la peau sensible à l'intérieur de son poignet, lui donnant ainsi des frissons ?

Il la regarda, rit doucement comme ses yeux s'agrandirent, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Chut, Sam, laissez-moi finir. Je sais que nous avons perdu la camaraderie qui nous liait jadis, mais je suis prêt à travailler dur pour changer ça. Je suis de retour à Colorado Springs pour le moment : il faut que je m'occupe du chien de Cassie de toute façon pendant son internat de médecine au SGC avec Carolyn Lam. J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais je ne baisserai pas les bras pour ce qui est de nous... si vous arrêtez de me donner du général à tout va ! »

Elle se mit à sourire, l'un de ses sourires étincelants façon Carter, et s'inclina vers lui.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, » admit-elle, faisant écho à la chanson qu'elle avait écoutée plus tôt. Elle se mordit les lèvres, le fixant du regard en se demandant s'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Son sourire s'élargit doucement. Il caressa la peau douce de sa joue et murmura : « Bienvenue chez vous, Sam. » Il se pencha vers elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle se délecta à la pensée des nombreux jours à venir qu'ils passeraient tous deux, ensemble.

La vie ne sera peut-être pas toujours facile pour eux, mais, indubitablement, elle était sûre qu'ils y arriveraient, car demain commençait ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> Merci au plus merveilleux de tous les betas, ma ptite sis, pour ses super suggestions et corrections faites à la vitesse de l'éclair quand j'en ai besoin :)

**A/N:** Please review :)


End file.
